Does Childhood Friends  Future Lovers?
by LadyJamie178
Summary: Reuploaded    Rem has feelings for Machina but does He feel the same way? or will they always be just friends.    Rem x Machina oneshot


Rem Tokimiya stared up at Suzaku Peristerium,Rubrum's Magic Academy. She looked around nervously at the other students who were making their way across the campus.

"Nervous, Rem?"a male voice rang in her ear.

She turned around to see Machina Kunagiri,Who was a fellow student and Her childhood friend. Rem laughed nervously"nervous,me? no."

He chuckled at the brunette"Well come don't want to be late."He started towards the building ahead of her. Rem grumbled as she struggled to keep up with him"Machina wait up!"She called to him

Machina chuckled as he came to stop,waiting for Rem to catch up to him"that better?"

She smiled at him" yes, Thank you."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder as They both walked together"Hey,Rem?"He asked gently

She looked up at him"Yeah?"

Machina stopped and looked at her"You look good in a uniform."He smirked

Rem's cheeks reddened a bit then Her eyes narrowed at him"W-wait a minute!you were teasing me..you weren't serious."She said Half disappointed, Half embarrassed.

She soon realized she was talking to was already several feet ahead of her"HEY!Machina!were you even listening?"

"Come on don't want to be late for our first day."He called to her growled as she raced to catch up with him as he walked through the school doors.

* * *

><p>At lunch,Machina and Rem sat under a tree with this name is Ace,They met him during one of their classes.<p>

"So are you two dating?"Ace asked as He shook his soda up

Machina raised an eyebrow"Are you kidding? Me and Rem? Nah,we're just friends."

Rem frowned as she sipped her soda. She was so tired of Machina's games. There was times when He was flirty but then there was times when He acted normal.

Ace chuckled"Ah I see. But if you want my opinion,I think you'd be lucky to have Rem as your girl."

Her cheeks reddened at the blond boy,who smiled at her. Machina noticed this and grinned,reaching over and pinching Rem's cheeks"Aww Ace,you have her blushing."

Rem slapped his hands away"Stop it Machina!"

Ace smiled at the two"You two are quite amusing to watch."

Machina laughed as Rem slapped his hands away again"That's because we're childhood friends."

"Oh really?"The blond asked curiously

"Yes,you should have seen Rem when She got her first bra. Now_ that_ was amusing."Machina chimed in

Rem abruptly stood up and hit Machina over the head hard"Shut up Machina!"She hissed as she snatched the remains of her lunch.

Machina stopped as He noticed her leaving"Hey Rem!come on!don't be that way."

She ignored him as She walked back into the school. Ace laughed nervously"I uh think you teased her too hard man."

Machina jumped to his feet"Hey man,I'll see you later."He took off towards the school's main doors. As Machina entered the school,He looked all around for Rem but she was no where to be seen"Rem,Where are you?"

He searched all the rooms until He came across the girls bathroom. He guessed She was in there. He knocked gently on the door"Rem...are you in there?"

Silence met his sighed and tried again"Rem please..I was only kidding around..you know me."

Machina couldn't take it made sure no one was watching as He entered the girls bathroom. He carefully looked under the stalls. As He did He saw a pair of shoes

"Rem?"He asked

As He said that,the feet raised up and out of sight. Machina tried to open the stall door"Rem come on!Please come out."

He heard a soft sniffling"Go away Machina Kunagiri.I have nothing to say to you." He sank to the floor"Rem don't be that way..you know I was kidding around."

He saw her feet hit the floor as the stall door opened,There stood Rem,Her eyes red from crying"I said go away!"

Machina stood up,raising his hands up as a surrender"Okay.I will but only if you come with me."

She shook her head,Her short brown hair flowing"no..just go."

Machina decided it was all up to him to get her talking to him again. He decided to plea with her"Rem.I'm sorry..I admit I went too far in the teasing.I'm sorry."

Rem just stood there,gazing up at him"So what?I'm just suppose to forgive you?Just like that?"She placed her hands on her hips

He ran his hands through his hair angrily"God Rem!It was just a joke!you take things too seriously."

"You embarrassed me!On our first day!"She hissed"Now Ace is going to think of me as Miss training Bra."

"No he won't Rem."Machina replied"that was years ago."

"Not to these people. We've just met them!.To them it will be fresh in their minds."Rem snapped

He sighed"Okay..I'm really sorry okay.I won't tell anymore embarrassing preteen stuff you went through."

Rem's tough stance loosened"Okay..then we better get to class."She started towards the door

"Rem?"

She turned back towards him"What?"Machina closed the space between them as He kissed her softly on the lips. Rem's eyes widened as She backed up against the door

She placed her small hands on his chest"Machina?"She whispered as He pulled away from the kiss

He rested his forehead against hers,Silence hitting the their small breathing could be heard. He kissed Her forehead as He pulled away"Come on Rem,Let's go."

Rem just slowly nodded as she followed him blindly out the bathroom door. He guided Rem through the crowds of students down the hallway

Only one thing drifted through Rem's mind now,Does this mean a future romance with Machina is in the cards for her?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I re uploaded this.I know I made a lot of grammar mistakes...That is because it was like very late at night when I first wrote and uploaded this.I can't do much about the rushness of it.**

**But the next Type 0 story I make will be longer:)**

**BTW Ace is really a character from the game,he's not an OC character in fact He's suppose to be the main character, but there's tons of characters you can be xDD**

**anyway I apologize for the grammar mistakes...Hopefully I fixed it better**

**xoxoxoxoxo**


End file.
